Crimson River
by mrytale2-5
Summary: My entry into the CCOAC Death fic challenge, my assigned character was JJ and well she has to die...


**A/N - So this is for the CCOAC Death fic challenge and my assigned character was JJ...**

**Present Time:**

The tears were uncontrollable as they trickled down her face, staring up at the ceiling, the pain coursed throughout her body and slowly JJ lifted her hands up towards her face and gasped in horror at the sight of the deep crimson blood that coated them.

"Agent Jareau!"

JJ closed her eyes as she listened to the unfamiliar voice but then she heard someone approaching her and she forced her eyes open once again and saw the face of a terrified young boy staring down at her. It was in that moment that she remembered what had happened and why she was lying on the floor in an ever decreasing pool of her own blood.

**48 hours earlier:**

JJ sighed as she leant back in her chair, puffing out her cheeks as the trail had gone cold yet again. They had been in San Francisco for two days after the bodies of three young boys had been discovered after a hiker had stumbled and fell during a heavy storm, the wet mud falling away to reveal the bodies. After managing to identify the three boys, Aaron Henley aged 8, Dalton Jones aged 6 and Brad Murphy aged 8 Garcia had worked tirelessly to try and find a link between the three boys, all had gone missing in the last eight months but from different areas of the city and nobody had linked their disappearances until it was too late. But as she sat in the conference room they had been allocated JJ knew that they were no closer to finding the unsub and as she looked at the photos adorning the wall all she could do was to think of Henry.

"Don't JJ, I know where your head is going."

JJ peeled one eye open and looked at Rossi as he sat down beside her.

"It's not Henry."

"I know that Dave, but what have we got? Absolutely no links between the three victims and no forensic evidence either!"

JJ threw her arms up in exasperation as she watched Dave raise his eyebrows before he leant in closer and whispered softly.

"We'll get him JJ, we always do."

"I know Dave I just..."

JJ suddenly stopped as she saw a local patrol officer running towards them, breathlessly speaking as he arrived in the room.

"We've had a report of a 7 year old boy being abducted!"

**Present Time:**

"Agent Jareau?"

The anxiousness was still evident in the boy's voice as he reached across and brushed the tears away from JJ's face, his tender touch quickly causing her eyes to open and their blue eyes met.

"Harry where is he?"

"Dead, you shot him."

JJ nodded her head, she could hear sirens approaching, they had been in the distance when the shots had flown around the small basement but now they definitely seemed nearer.

"Harry?"

"It's ok Agent Jareau stay still."

Harry moved his hands down and pressed hard on the small wound that was the cause of so much pain.

"I can hear your friends coming Agent Jareau!"

Harry's young voice rose several octaves as he smiled at the woman who had saved him from a certain death, he himself had injuries but compared to the woman who had risked so much he was fine.

**40 hours earlier:**

It was the middle of the night and Morgan had turned the heat up in the SUV to full but still he and JJ shivered as they waited for Garcia to answer their call.

"Sorry about that guys, right Harry Rumswell aged 7, parents divorced and not on good terms, both thought that the other had picked him up from school so it wasn't until the mom went to pick him up from his dad's that Harry was reported missing presumably as he walked to his mom's after school."

"How could they not know that he was missing, he is only 7!"

The sound of despair was clearly evident in JJ's voice as she turned and stared out of the window into the night for a moment.

"Well we know that his teacher watched him walk out of school."

"I can expand on that my chocolate muffin, I've picked him up on CCTV crossing the road near St Mary's Church but by the time he should have hit the next camera he has gone."

"Vehicles?"

JJ quickly turned around and spoke anxiously as she looked at Morgan, both of them hopeful that Garcia would be able to work her magic.

"Running them all as we speak if anything suspicious pops up you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks Garcia."

"Take care you two and I'll speak to you soon."

JJ managed a smile as she reached across and cut the call off though she could feel Morgan's eyes on her.

"It's not Henry JJ."

"I know Derek but I'm not going to sleep knowing that that poor little boy is out there."

Morgan nodded his head as he started the engine up.

"Well how about we drive to the Church and take a walk around there?"

"Thanks Derek."

Morgan smiled as he drove off, both of them knew that it was a long shot but it was better than sitting around doing nothing.

**28 hours earlier:**

The loud continuous beep was enough to wake Garcia, she hadn't been home for two days and had barely left the office, without realising the tiredness had crept upon her as Garcia had rested her head against the back of her chair before suddenly a small 'yelp' left her mouth and the pen that had been resting in her hand went crashing onto the floor.

"Oh my!"

Hesitantly Garcia blinked her eyes and moved her chair closer to her desk, anxious to stop the annoying beeping that was currently filling her small domain. Exhaustion had caused a brief gap in her memory but as Garcia squinted and looked at the screen, the reality of what she had found dawned on her and instinctively she reached out for her phone.

**27 hours earlier:**

Morgan jumped out of the SUV and signalled for JJ to follow him, the information Garcia had supplied them with under an hour ago had led them to the suburban house but they both knew that they couldn't wait for the others, there was a young boy being held and his time was rapidly running out.

"Don't move or she dies!"

Morgan spun around and the look of sheer horror crossed his face as he stared at JJ who had a gun pointed to her head while the unsub grinned manically at Morgan.

"I will shot you!"

"Yes but not before I kill her!"

The sound of the safety being released and the trigger being depressed was audible to JJ and Morgan as reluctantly Morgan let his gun drop.

"I will come and get you JJ!"

Words failed to come out of JJ's mouth as she felt the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks before she was pulled away and bundled into a car and driven off. Morgan cursed under his breath as he watched the vehicle drive off, he daren't shot in fear of hitting JJ so instead he reached for his cell and called Garcia, reeling the licence plate off to her.

**Present time:**

JJ felt her eyes closing but she managed to fight her body and forced them open once again as she sought comfort in Harry's young face.

"Harry?"

"Shh Agent Jareau."

"You're going to be ok Harry, you're going to grow up to be a wonderful person."

JJ smiled as she suddenly found herself unable to keep her eyes open any longer but she found enough strength to reach over and place her hand on top of Harry's.

"They're here Agent Jareau!"

Harry's voice was broken as he spoke before he turned and looked at the adults rushing into the room all of them wearing vest with FBI emblazoned on them.

"Please help her!"

Harry's cries were painful as Morgan and Hotch raced over, quickly moving Harry out of the way as they tried to help JJ. Blake swiftly moved and picked up the young boy, cradling him close as he cried into her chest and as she glanced down she felt her own tears start to fall. They had been too late to save JJ but there was no mistaking the small smile on their fallen colleague's face, she had died in order to save Harry and given the same choice she would do the exact same thing again.

_**Finis.**_


End file.
